


And One Time He Knew What It Was

by WhiteWitchDark



Series: The Flash and The Arrow [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWitchDark/pseuds/WhiteWitchDark
Summary: Sequel to 5 things...





	And One Time He Knew What It Was

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, just playing. If you're reading this, then you know the deal. Enjoy!

Standing on the steps of the town hall, the captain watched a nervous Barry Allen out of the corner of his eye and ignored Rob's knowing smile. When the younger man had mentioned in passing that his boyfriend was attending the ball with him, Singh had been relieved. If Barry's boyfriend was seriously just looking to avoid the media attention then the stunt pulled by the Flash and the Arrow was definitely good cover. He's been at the Pride parade. He's watched them kiss with his own eyes and he still had trouble believing it. It was pretty much all the media had talked about in the days since.

The mayor's car pulled up, spilling the small, rotund man, his bottle-blonde wife and their gangly son out to wave at the gathered photographers. The pained smile let Singh know what the man knew he wouldn't make the front page this year. He was a little startled when the man made a beeline for him. "Just got word today" the mayor said, dry washing his hands. It was habit that drove Rob up the wall and he could feel the other man tensing beside him "Would have said something earlier, but..." he shrugged, "Still haven't figured out when the message came in, but only found out today..."  
"Found out what?" Singh asked, waving the commissioner over, it sounded bad, whatever it was. The cimmisoner came with a frown, gold blinking in the lights from the cameras.

"Nothing bad, nothing bad..." he shrugged helplessly and nodded the commissioner when he joined them, "Reason I spoke to you, Captain... well one of your ladies invited the mayor of Star City as her date tonight. I'm all for networking and getting to know the neighbours, but that's going a little far, inviting another mayor to the ball"  
"Star City?" the commissioner said abruptly, "You mean Oliver Queen? The one who won on a write in vote?"  
"Yes, yes, him" the mayor shrugged, “...not properly elected at all. Anyway, he accepted. Shouldn't be far behind me. I mean he's not here formally, so I don't expect to talk to him much. I just thought I should warn you... I just..." He looked at Singh, bewildered, "how does one of your officers even know him?"  
"I don't know...I..." Singh stopped. One of his people knew Oliver Queen, and had spoken of him as a friend, but not an officer. Certain facts began to rearrange themselves in Singh's detective trained head.

1\. Barry Allen knew Oliver Queen  
2\. Queen was a minor celebrity  
3\. Between his reappearance, and running for mayor, he had avoided media attention.  
4\. He was known to be bisexual.

"Are you sure it was a woman?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.  
Rob looked at him in surprise, following his gaze to the still bouncing Allen. The other two men looked confused, "What?"  
"Just wondering if you knew for definite it was a woman who invited him" Singh put on his professional face even though he wanted to shout for joy. “Queen is known to play both sides of the bed.” He'd been curious as hell about Barry's boyfriend since their conversation, and it was finally beginning to make sense.

Another car pulled up before anyone else could say anything, and the man under discussion stepped out. He smiled around, nodded to the mayor and held out his hand. The mayor and commissioner both turned to look.

Barry Allen slid into the other man's arms and planted a kiss on his lips. Queen smiled, pulled him in against his side and walked up the steps.

A satisfied smile tugged at Singh's lips as he caught Barry's blush when they neared, "Captain", his forensics expert said, "may I introduce my boyfriend, Oliver Queen?"  
Singh held out his hand, "My pleasure..."


End file.
